


Desperate Times

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to all the whump enthusiasts in our fandom :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Desperate Times

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the whump enthusiasts in our fandom :D

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/3z61pqaoyegceqx/dtimes.png?dl=0)  



End file.
